1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint connector and to a method of assembling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,017 discloses a joint connector that has a housing and a plurality of terminal fittings mounted in the housing. A joint terminal is mounted in a holder and has a plurality of contact portions. The contact portions can be brought into contact with the terminal fittings in the housing to short the terminal fittings.
The number of parts of the joint connector could be reduced by eliminating the holder and mounting the joint terminal in the housing. However, a connection resistance is produced between the joint terminal and the terminal fittings when the terminal fittings are inserted into the housing and creates a reaction force against the insertion. The terminal fittings often are inserted into the housing by gripping wires connected with the terminal fittings. However, the above-described connection resistance causes the wires to buckle, thereby making it impossible to insert the terminal fittings.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to reduce the number of parts without hindering the insertion of terminal fittings into a housing.